Paving his way
by nashpar
Summary: Voldemort is back, he is after Harry. The ministry doesnt believe him and Dumbledore wants him to return to the Dusleys without offering any training. Harry does the one thing a boy his age would do, run. Join Harry as he seeks a new school where he can grow and learn to fight away from Voldemort. READ AND ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello! This starts soon after the graveyard. Hope you enjoy.**

As 14 year old Harry lay in the hospital bed, his brain was singing a mantra 'Voldemort is back, Voldemort is back.'

He thought back to the events of the whole year that had began with his name coming out of the goblet of fire. He had been forcibly entered into a competition meant for adult 17 year students, he had been ridiculed and alienated by his peers , thought of as a cheat (as if he had wanted to battle dragons, sphinx and accromantulas!).

The teachers were no better. One thing Harry realized, the teachers at Hogwarts did not mind abuse. They turned a blind eye. None of them said anything when his name came out of the goblet, when Draco called people nasty names, none of them said anything when he came up with those badges that said 'Potter stinks'.

Even his best friend Ron, who he had known for 3 years had thought he had cheated. That had hurt him a lot. Ron should have known better. Even though he had eventually apologized after the first task, the damage was already done. Their friendship could never be the same anymore.

The only person who had remained on his side the whole time and never wavered in her support was Hermione. She was there to help him study for the tournament. She was the one who spent nights teaching him the summoning charm, being there for him. He wondered briefly why he hadn't asked her to go to the ball with him but he knew why. Hermione was the only constant in his life, the one who so far had stood for him and cared for him and he didn't want to stop that. instead he had gone with Parvati and she had gone with Krum.

The grave yard was his worst moment…. Ok not the worst but fell in the category… Cedric the other Hogwarts champion had been killed with not a thought by Wormtail only because he had been in the wrong place…

Harry felt guilty. It had been his fault Cedric was dead. If only he hadn't been so honorable and suggested they take the trophy together he would be alive. The trophy had been set up as a trap for him and as a result a good and honorable boy had been killed… Another person in his life lost because of Voldemort.

It seemed for some reason he didn't know, Voldemort was after him. In his first year, Voldemort had asked that he join him. He had been unable to kill him then and Dumbledore had said it was his mother's protection that saved him and made it unable for Voldemort to touch him.

Voldemort had made it clear to him yet again in his 2nd year when he had come out of the diary that he was interested in him and that he wanted to kill him. why?

In his 3rd year it became more certain. He had heard his mother begging for his life, begging for Voldemort to spare him. Voldemort had told her to stand aside. This meant Voldemort hadn't come for his parents but for him. Why?

Now, Voldemort had taken his blood in the ritual to restore his body and now he could touch him. That scared him a lot. There was no more protection from his mother. Voldemort had it too. in a way, they were now related since Voldemort had his blood in his veins.

The ministry was refusing that Voldemort was back and Dumbledore was just smiling and telling him to go to the Dusleys for the holidays.

He could not understand it. Dumbledore has to know what it meant that Voldemort now had his blood. what was the use of the blood wards when Voldemort was now related to him? He could walk into private drive wouldn't he? After all the wards were anchored on his mother's protection weren't they?

Also if Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard and if Moody was his close friend as he had said, how could he not have noticed that it was not the real Moody? Poly juice can only change appearance but not character . He knew that from experience when he had turned into Crabbe in his 2nd year to get into the Slytherin common room. He had to fight to use Crabbe's voice and mannerism in order to pull it off. He had been himself so then how could Dumbledore not know? He knows everything.

Several things didn't make sense to him. For instance, why did Dumbledore hide the philosopher's stone in a school full of children while knowing Voldemort was seeking it? Was that an innocent mistake or a ploy to lure Voldemort?

He had been left on a doorstep with death eaters still roaming around with only a letter of explanation. Couldn't he have knocked and explained everything to his aunt and uncle? Maybe if he had, his life with the Dusleys would have been different. and on that, no one had come to check up on him.

Then the basilisk. Surely if Hermione a mere 2nd year, a super intelligent one but still a 2nd year, could solve the mystery after only a few months, Dumbledore should have been able to too right?

The more he thought about it, the more he realized a lot of things that did not make any sense. That showed him it was time he took initiative and the only way he could think of was to leave Hogwarts. there was no way he was going to wait around fo Voldemort to find him and kill him. After all the encounters and dangers he had faced at Hogwarts, Voldemort could simply walk in Hogwarts and kill him.

He knew there were other schools of magic elsewhere given he had seen the other 2 for the tournament. He could go there and finish his education in peace. The place had to be far away where Voldemort or Dumbledore could not come for him. The question was where? He sighed.

**xxx**

The next few days, Hermione saw that her best friend was distracted. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. At first Hermione thought it was because of Cedric and what had happened at the graveyard but she realized it had to be something more.

When she asked him, Harry always said he was fine. Hermione didn't buy it one bit. She decided to take matters into her own hands. They were coming from the great hall when Hermione dragged a complaining Harry out by the hand. She only stopped at her special spot by the lake covered but enough to have privacy. She cast anti spying, anti listening charms, privacy charms and alert charms then sat Harry down. "Talk."

"What?" asked Harry perplexed. What was going on with Hermione?

"Talk. You are not leaving here until you tell me what is going on."

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"Come on Harry! I am serious."

Harry sighed and said, "Ok. Fine. A lot is going on that I cannot understand."

Hermione softened as she looked at her best friend. His green eyes had lost their sparkle and he looked lost. She felt the need to just take him in a hug. "What is it Harry? You know I am here for you and I can help you."

"You must promise me to never tell anyone what I am telling you."

"I promise."

Harry took out a parchment which he had written down all his questions from his bag and gave Hermione. "I listed some things I didn't understand that have happened in my life Hermione. For some reason that I do not know, Voldemort has always been after me yet no one has told me why or offered to at least train me. You helped me more than anyone has ever helped me Mione. Ever since I was young I was always ignored. I was bullied and belittled and no adult has stood by me. I saw Cedric die and I saw Voldemort come back but no one believes me. He will come for me Hermione. He took my blood. He can now touch me."

Hermione gasped her eyes wide. "He…he took your blood! That means you can no longer affect him? Oh no. that is bad and Dumbledore wants you to go to the Dusleys. You cant go back there. its no longer safe. What should we do?"

"We?" asked Harry looking at Hermione surprised.

"Yes. We, Harry. I am not going to let you go through this alone Harry. From all you have told me and all you have shown me, we can't trust anyone. We need a plan."

"I… I had planned on transferring."

"Changing schools?"

"Yah. I was looking to go to a school abroad away from any influences. I need to learn to fight and finish my school. I am in danger Hermione and I am not ready for Voldemort yet. He has years ahead of me and I won't stand a chance. So far I have been surviving on luck. It will run out one day."

"I know and I understand. Listen, let's start searching for schools elsewhere, view their curriculum and then we can decide."

"You want to go with me?"

"Of course. You are my best friend Harry and in truth, my only friend. Ron and I are always fighting and Ginny and I have nothing in common. She is more like Parvati and Lavender anyway."

"What about your parents? Will they agree?"

"Of course. I mean I am rarely home anyway."

"Ok. I understand. So let's find some schools and while we are there, we need to see if there are any laws that may prevent us from transferring and anything that Dumbledore may use to bring us back."

"On it."

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Thank you Hermione. This means a lot to me."

"I will do anything for you Harry." said Hermione and both blushed. Harry held her close then they went about their tasks.

**There it is. Harry wants to change schools. Will be be successful? What of Dumbledore? Will he try to stop Harry? review. Ideas are most welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much for the awesome response you gave! You made my day.**

**Read and enjoy!**

Harry and Hermione were very busy the next few days. They studied the laws on students and they discovered just like in the muggle schools, a student can leave to be home schooled or go to another school. "Perfect. Now we have to find out all we can about the other schools available." said Hermione.

They searched the library till they found a book on different well known magical schools in different countries. They were both stunned about how many they were. "We need to look for schools that can benefit us physically and help us with our magic. We need those that offer extra courses and at least have a physical training program." said Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione and was really grateful she was there for him. She was really smart and that never failed to amaze him.

"What?" said Hermione after she caught him staring.

"You are brilliant." said Harry and smiled when he saw the pink tinge on Hermione's cheeks.

After a little debate, they sent application letters to 5 schools, in China, Japan, 2 in USA, and one in Africa. Each of the schools had something unique they offered. They didn't want any school in Europe as the ministry or Dumbledore may try something.

"Hermione, the letters will come over the holidays. I don't trust Dumbledore to not open my letters when they come. If he does, I am in trouble. He will stop me." said Harry.

"You are right. There has to be a way you can get the letters before anyone else does." Said Hermione and they sat there in deep thought.

"Dobby." said Harry suddenly grinning.

"Huh?" asked Hermione puzzled.

"Dobby. Remember how he intercepted my letters over the holidays before 2nd year? He managed to take all my letters before they got to you. He could do it again!"

"Harry you are brilliant!" said Hermione excited and hugged him causing him to blush.

He called out, "Dobby!" Immediately there was a pop and the little elf was there before them bouncing in excitement at being called by his favorite person. "Miss Grangey, Harry Potter sir… it is good to see you. You called Dobby sir?"

"Hello Dobby. I did call you. I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything for Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "Ok. Dobby you remember the time when you took all my letters from my friends?" Dobby nodded suddenly bashful looking down. "I am not going to do anything to you Dobby. I need you to do it again. I need you to watch for any of my mail and take it and give it to me before anyone else sees it. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can sir."

"Good. Do it for Hermione too. I will pay you for it."

"I will do so Harry Potter sir." said Dobby and he pooped out.

"If he was human and a female, I would truly think he has a crush on you." Hermione said.

Harry blushed and said, "Hermione! Eewww!" and the 2 friends laughed.

**xxx**

Closing day came and Harry shared the compartment with Ron and Ginny. They talked and laughed and till they got to the platform. Harry greeted the Weasley family and then he left with the Dusleys.

He had been told by Dumbledore he was to go back to the Dusleys and Hermione had urged him to go there so as not to tip Dumbledore or anyone off on their plans. She was worried about his safety but Hermione suggested if something happened, he could just call Dobby and escape.

Back home, he kept himself shut in his room and didn't try to venture out. He knew it wouldn't be safe at all. There could be death eaters anywhere. Beside he didn't want to be with the Dusleys who always tried his patience.

He wondered if the other schools were going to reply and if they would accept him at their schools. After all he could be a threat to the safety of the school and students like he was at Hogwarts. he hoped at least one school would respond.

It was on his 2nd week of holiday when Dobby came with mail and it was a lot. Harry's eyes nearly bulged at the sight of th large pile.

"Dobby is that all for me?"

"Yes sir. It is all yous. This is for Miss Grangey." Said Dobby referring to a much smaller pile.

"Who would be writing to me?" he took one and realized they were fan mail. What? He had never received fan mail before except for the rare times at Hogwarts! He decided not to touch it. After all it could be cursed like Hermione's had and he certainly didn't want that.

He was stunned when he saw the other letters were from Gringotts? What had he done to get the Gringotts letters? Then he saw the letters he was looking for. "Thank you Dobby."

Dobby nodded then popped out to give Hermione her letters. Harry pushed away the fna mail then he took one of the Gringotts letters. He opened his letters from Gringotts

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**We are very worried that you have not been responding to our calls pertaiing your inheritance. As you have since passed the age of 13 you need to come to Gringotts and claim your inheritance as the last Potter. We await your arrival. To come directly to the office, touch the seal at the top of the letter and said, 'Gringotts' and you will be transported directly to our offices.**

**Griphook**

**Financial manager of Potter accounts and estates**

What the… Inheritance? How come he had not been notified before? What the hell was going on? The next letter from Gringotts was the financial statements. His eyes grew wide at the amount of money that he had.

It turns out what he was using was the trust fund vault that refilled every year. he had the main vault with all the valuables and money. He could choose not to work and still live the high life, have a family, send them to school and survive on mostly interest. He was surprised that he owned or had shares in magical as well as muggle companies! That was amazing.

He realized the Dusleys were being paid 50 000 pounds per year obviously for his upkeep as his guardians. How dare they use his money? Ha! He now had leverage on the Dusleys. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him this though? He pocketed the letters meaning to show Hermione.

He then opened the ones he really had been waiting for. He had got a response from Killian School of magic and Martial Arts in Japan, Salem witches Massachusetts USA, Preston Academy of Magic Florida and Magical Arts China. All were willing to take him in.

Harry grinned and decided to go and see Hermione. He knew she had got her responses and he got ready. Time to plan out his future.

**Thank you so much for reading. Respond in any way review, PM, follows and fav. Ideas are all very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much for the response! They make my day. All ideas are welcome and very helpful.**

**Read and enjoy.**

Hermione was so happy to be home again with her parents. She had missed them so much. The drive home was full of her chattering to them about school but mainly her classes, teachers and grades. She thought it best to tell her parents her plans when they were home and over dinner.

Seeing her home and being in her room and the familiarity made her feel good. it gave her comfort. she loved her bed at Hogwarts but home is best. even Crookshanks seemed to be happy too as he immediately bee lined for the back garden to his favorite pass time…butterfly and bird chasing.

"Mum, Dad, there is something I would like to tell you." Hermione started as they ate dinner.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter and could see something was worrying her. "What is it dear?"

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always the best place to start." said David looking at his daughter. She had always been the apple of his eye beside his wife of course and he hated to see her anything but happy and content.

Hermione sighed and told them everything. She told them about the tournament, Harry's participation and what had happened the last days of the year. Elizabeth and David were stunned. They knew Hermione cared for Harry, maybe even loved him and to know what he had went through…a 14 year old shouldn't be facing that. a 14 year old should be enjoying life and enjoying being a teen.

"Hermione, what is it with this boy? Why is he always in some sort of danger? Didn't you say he faced a big snake and some…what did you say they were…dementors? He seems to be a magnet for trouble."

"He is kind of but Harry is really nice dad. He saved me from a troll and everything he does is to save someone. He is honorable. Now he is in danger and I need to help him."

"So you changing schools will be best?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes mum. The ministry refuses to believe Voldemort is back and the only ones who do believe are doing nothing to help except locking him up at the Dusleys. We need to leave for our safety and for Harry to get the training he needs." said Hermione with conviction.

Elizabeth and David looked at each other. They knew they wouldn't be able to stop her even if they wanted to. Hermione was stubborn. "So where did you apply?"

"You mean you are ok with this?"

"Of course we are. We want you to be safe and happy my love. You have always been very close to Harry and I believe you will be very miserable without him."

"Yes I will. We are still waiting the replies from where we applied. We will make a decision from there."

David and Elizabeth nodded. They didn't like being away from their daughter but it was the same actually with her always at Hogwarts. It will be easier knowing she was safe.

2 weeks later, Hermione received her response from China, Japan and the US from Dobby who informed her Harry had got letters as well. As she read through them, Dobby popped again and gave her a letter.

'_Hey Hermione. _

_Guess what! I got my responses from Killian School of magic and Martial Arts in Japan, Salem witches Massachusetts USA, Preston Academy of Magic Florida, Magical Arts China and Ancient Magic School in Australia. _

_When can I come so we can make a decision? One of the letters gave me a week to decide if I want to come. I have a lot to tell you as well. _

_Reply with Dobby. _

_Harry__**.**_

Hermione quickly left the room and went and asked her parents if Harry could come over. They agreed. She then took a pen and paper and wrote,

'Hey Harry.

I got replies too except from Australia. I am so excited. You can come tomorrow. My parents will be here the whole day. See you soon and take care. Ask Dobby to take you if he can. if he cant, use your cloak.

Hermione.'

**xxx**

Harry took his Gringotts letters and his acceptance letters, cloak and called Dobby. He took hold of Dobby and he was popped out of his bedroom. He felt a bit quesy but in an instant he found himself in a hallway.

He looked around as he had never been to Hermione's house before. Above him was a high ceiling with a crystal chandelier. The hallway was cream and brown and he could see the stair case. The house was clearly larger than the Dusleys'.

He soon found himself engulfed in a hug by Hermione. "Hermione! You would think you last saw me 5 years ago!"

Hermione blushed and said, "I still missed you."

"I missed you too." he said softly and Hermione went even redder making Harry smile.

"Come on." Hermione pulled Harry deeper into the house and he soon found himself face to face with Hermione's parent. Her mother took him into a hug while her father shook his hand. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." said Harry nervously.

He was marveled at how Hermione looked a lot like her mun. they had the same facial features and hair except her mother's hair was blonde. Her dad had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was tall and muscular. He wore a warm smile.

"Oh please do call us David and Elizabeth." said Elizabeth looking at the boy. She had seen him on closing days and in Diagon Alley but never close enough. He was wearing very faded jeans and a large t shirt on his frame making him look small. She could see what her daughter saw. He was very handsome with messy black hair and his eyes were brilliant emerald green behind the glasses he wore.

"Let's sit and talk about this." said David.

They went and sat down in the lounge and both Hermione and Harry took their letters and began to discuss the pro and cons of each school with David and Elizabeth's input till they narrowed it down to Salem and Preston.

They realized it would be easier to get diplomatic immunity in the US and the system in the US was so different from the British anyone would be hard pressed finding them let alone bringing them back.

After even more debate, they eventually decided on Preston Academy of Magic. It offered a great curriculum and it sounded the best. They also offered non magical curriculum as summer school which was a plus.

"These schools look expensive. Will you be able to pay for them?" asked David to Harry.

Harry blushed when he thought of all the money he had seen on his statements. "Um, yes."

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes.

"I can never let anything get past you can I?" said Harry and Elizabeth said, "Welcome to our world," making them laugh.

"Um, Dobby brought back many letters to me beside the acceptance letters."

"From who?"

"Fan mail and then Gringotts letters."

"Fan mail?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah. I destroyed Voldemort and I won the tri wizard tournament and now am proclaiming Voldemort is back so I got some fans I guess…"

"Gringotts? Why?" asked Hermione.

"Apparently, my parents left a lot of money tied in investments and my vault. Since I am the last Potter, I receive quarterly updates."

"How come I didn't know?" asked Hermione looking at her best friend annoyed he would keep that from her.

Harry heard Hermione's tone and said quickly, "I didn't know too. They were being intercepted just like the fan mail so I never got them."

"Intercepted by whom?"

"Dumbledore I guess. I don't know but he seems the likely suspect. I should have been getting them since my 13th birthday since I am the last of the Potters."

"How much are we talking about?" asked David.

Harry took out the statements and showed the Grangers. The looks on their faces were comical. He didn't blame them. He could basically live off interest comfortably.

"This is an awful lot. Why didn't Dumbledore want you to see this?"

"I don't know but it is for a stupid reason I guess. Maybe he wanted me to never know I had any more money beside my trust vault."

"I think it is best you are leaving this school because it seems something is definitely not right with your headmaster."

"I used to trust authority but now….authority has to show they deserve the respect. So what are you going to do?" said Hermione and looked at Harry.

"Go to Gringotts first and then we take it from there. We need someone we can trust who can help us out. Sirius can't since he is on the run."

Hermione nodded. "Well, the letter is a portkey so hold on to me and we can go." They held onto each other and Harry said, "Gringotts!" and they were whirled away.

**Thank you for reading. So Harry is on his way to Gringotts. What is going to happen there? will the goblins help out more than ever and when will Dumbledore find out Harry is missing? Will he come for Hermione and her parents?**

**Find out in the next chapters**


End file.
